


Too Easy

by titowrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, connor is a cute nurse, tumblr post au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is sick and Connor is his nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Easy

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one tumblr post you know the one i'm sure

Troye lay restless beneath numerous flat hospital pillows, shielding his face from the bright light coming from outside his room. 

Now that his doctors have informed him he'd make a speedy recovery and would be sent home in a couple of days he'd grown irritated at the weakness in his bones and weight on his lungs.

He licked his dry lips and tried to hold back the cough building up in his chest, unsuccessfully as it made its way up his throat and he began to shake with the force of it. He whined into the empty room as it passed, hiding deeper into the pillows as an act of protest from his healing body. 

Minutes go by and Troye hears the soft tapping of shoes as someone enters his room. Still feeling his irritation at his slow recovery rate he doesn't greet them, head tucked beneath the white dull material of the pillow cases. 

"Knock, knock," comes from a soft recognisable voice.

Troye huffs in response, "no one's home." 

A chuckle answers him and then the pillow covering his viewing is lifted away. 

Troye glared at the nurse in front of him. "Connor" his tag read but Troye had known that since the first day he'd been brought in and was introduced to the staff who'd be taking care of him. He let out a little growl that was only eighty percent due to the pain medication in his system, "fight me." 

"Maybe later." Connor answered nonchalantly, studying the screen beside Troye's bed. He quickly finished up his routine check up, smiled once more at Troye, handing him the previously removed pillow back to him, and then left the room. 

Troye retreated to his mountain of pillows.

 

Later, after letting his mum know that yes he was alright and no she really shouldn't come see him today and it's fine if she took one day to rest and catch up on sleep, he swears, Connor makes another appearance in his room. 

Granted, Troye knew by looking at the clock he'd be walking in soon, so he'd already been glaring at the doorway when he walked in humming with a bright grin on his face. 

"Hi Troye." He greeted, directing his attention to the computers in the room for a moment and grabbing the stethoscope around his neck. It took everything in him for Troye not to smile back, his lips curling upwards. 

Troye opened his mouth to speak when Connor stepped close to place a hand on his chest, "Fight m-" 

He cut off as a painful cough racked through him, his body curling up as tried to breathe. Connor stood near, gently guiding him in the best position as it subsided. 

Use to the outburst, Troye's glare returned almost instantly, cheeks only half flushed from the embarrassment. 

"I'm not going to fight you because you'd obviously win." Connor smiled, gathering up his things when he knew Troye was well and leaving soon after. 

He didn't hold back the grin this time. 

 

Troye's body worked overtime that night and by morning the intense medication he was under was reduced, and every encounter with Connor after was no longer ended in violent threats. 

While the coughing seemed to never end, Troye was a lot more fit to speak actual conversations without running out of breath, which he used to make conversation with the very nice (very pretty) nurse who humoured him in his blissed out state. 

The only time either them mentioned Troye's empty threats was when Connor showed up for the third time with an extra cup of the pudding Troye loved. 

"Trying to bribe me into not tussling with you later?" Troye joked, licking his spoon. 

"I told you, I'm not gonna win this." Connor smiled, staring intensely enough for the redness to rise on Troye's cheeks. "And you're the first person I've known to use the word tussle that wasn't a cartoon character or my grandma." 

 

Soon enough the discharge papers were signed and he was let go. Troye was bouncing in his excitement to go home, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt and the comfort of his sweat pants, ecstatic at being able to wear his normal clothes again. 

He wasn't allowed to move around too much just yet, so he sat waiting for his dad to bring the car around and mother to return with a wheelchair. 

Troye had been given heartfelt goodbyes from the doctors and nurses who cared for him, thanking them profusely. 

He was still counting on one to make an appearance but as the time for home came closer he was losing hope. 

Troye glanced up at the sound of his chair being maneuvered inside, but his mother was not the one steering it. 

Connor smiled his warm grin at him, bringing the chair over and setting the brakes. 

"Hi, ready to go home?" He asked, stepping closer to Troye and helping him into the chair. 

"You bet." Troye grinned back at him. "And so are you, apparently." He gestured toward the bag slung over Connor's shoulders. 

He nodded, "Yep, I'm about to head out. I saw your mom get caught up with something outside so I suggested I meet you before you thought we decided to keep you here and you tried to escape or something." He joked, walking around Troye to lead him closer to the exit. 

"Nothing can keep me here." Troye whispered dramatically, glancing back at Connor a bit smugly when he laughed. 

"We wouldn't dare try to." He told him.

Troye could see where his mum stood now that he had view to outside of his room, and from of the looks of it they'd be on their way home soon. Connor seemed to assume the same. 

"Before you go," Troye looked away from his mother to Connor, who walked into his line of vision unzipping his bag, "I wanted to give you this." 

A small bear was placed into his hands, which he recognised from the gift shop here at the hospital, a small card attached. 

"Oh-h, thank you." Troye accepted it, trying to not seem as flustered as he was. 

"No problem." Another one of those sweet smiles was sent his way. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Troye." He didn't give him a chance to answer, turning away just as his mother showed up. 

"You ready, Tokkie?" She asked, pushing him towards the elevators. 

"Yeah, mum." He answered absentmindedly, looking at the stuff animal in his hands. He turned the card around and read the neat tiny message scribbled on it. 

'Fight me?' and beside it, a phone number. 

Troye smiled the entire drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow forgot to mention Connor in scrubs throughout this entire thing, what is wrong with me? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
